


Her Dark Materials

by WhereTheFunEnds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Badass Rey, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Making Out, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Smuggler Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds
Summary: Rey never meant to be evil. That being said, Rey never meant to be good either. She just was. She did what Snoke told her to do, and she did what she wanted to do. She did the Force’s bidding and the Force did her bidding. Good or bad was not a question that mattered.When she meets the smuggler son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, her life changes. Thrust into a bond she is once again a slave to the force, and a slave to her long suppressed memories of her past. Ben is her opposite, where she is volatile, he is calm, where she is trained, he is raw, where she is broken he is whole.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Hidden Things

CHAPTER 1 - Hidden Things - Ben

“Ben!” Dad’s voice echoed through the forest of Takodana. Ben turned towards the voice and ran. Branches snagged at him as he raced through the woods, the sound of the storm troopers following him fading into the background as he went. 

Before he knew it Ben smacked into a solid wall of fur. Chewie growled and pushed Ben off him. 

“What took you so long?” Han grunted. 

“There’s like a dozen ‘troopers following me… we should probably hide!” Ben gasped out trying to catch his breath. Han groaned, looking around for any possible hiding place. Chewbacca spotted it first and ran into a particularly thick thicket. Ben and Han raced after him, jumping off the bush and into a small ditch. 

“Look kid, Leia sent a comm in. There’s a big F.O. ship that just came in… they know it’s us. Even more? It’s supposed to be the Dark One’s ship.” Dad whispered in Ben’s ear as he sat, squished between Han and Chewie. Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Dark One or not, dad we’re gonna be fine dad, always are.” Ben said, trying to reassure Han. 

“We’d better be. Otherwise Leia is gonna kick my ass. You ready to use your uh, force powers or whatever? Just in case?” Han asked, taking a peek through the bush to see if the troopers were gone yet. 

“Force powers? Gods dad, you have a wife, brother in law,  _ and son  _ who are force users. One of these days you’re going to have to start using proper terminology.” Ben whispered hoarsely. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever kid… we gotta go before they get to the falcon.” Han sighed, climbing back over the bush into the clearing. Ben and Chewie follow behind him, jogging through the woods back to Maz’s castle. 

Something felt wrong. It felt sinister and dangerous but somehow familiar, like the shadows that protruded out of his closet on the falcon when he was a kid. Suddenly it made sense to Ben. 

“Dad!” Ben called, stopping in his tracks. Han stopped and turned, a look of confusion on his face. 

“Go, run, go quickly to the falcon. I’ll meet you there.” Ben said, his chest heavy with fear. 

“What’re you-” Han started to say as the sky started to darken, thickening with lightning above them. 

“Dad,  _ go.  _ If I don’t- just, tell mom I love her.” Ben said, turning to face the heavy clouds. 

“ _ Ben _ .” Han said, his low voice cracking slightly. 

“Now!” Ben ordered, with slight manipulation of the force in his voice. 

As the figures of Han and Chewie disappear into the woods Ben looks around himself, reaching his hands out and trying to ground himself in the force.  _ The force runs in my blood.  _

The feeling grew heavier in his chest, the heavy sense of danger. Ben’s eyes slowly rose from the ground to latch on to the black figure slowly coming through the forest towards him. The  _ Dark One.  _

At first, Ben thinks he might have a chance. He can feel the force pumping through him, pulsing at his fingertips. As the figure nears, delicately for a being so powerful, he realizes he isn’t controlling the force, the force is controlling him. His feet aren’t grounded, they’re  _ stuck.  _

The Dark One is smaller than he expected. Not that size has anything to do with danger. As the son of Leia Organa that was something he knew from a very young age. Black billowing cloaks surround the Dark One, not quite hanging, more like flowing around her. Yes, Ben thinks it’s a her, though it’s admittedly hard to tell. 

An oversized hood hides the Dark One’s face, leaving only the hint of a small human chin. When the Dark One enters the clearing Ben can feel the force flowing through her. It’s different from the force that he grew up with. To Ben, the force was like a cool breeze, sometimes it even felt like a winter gust, but around  _ her? _ It was like the magma of Mustafar, liquid and hot. 

The Dark One stops only a couple feet from him. She stands, still and poised like one of Maz’s cats. Ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. She doesn’t though, doesn’t pounce. She just stands, as though she’s inspecting him. 

“Aren’t you a little short to be a sith?.” Ben asks, desperate to break her threatening silence. 

Her hooded head cocks to the side. 

“Aren’t you a little tall to be the son of General Leia?” She finally responds through gritted teeth. 

Ben would laugh if it weren’t for her ironclad force grasp on his body and all of the stories he had heard about the Dark One.

“I’ve heard I get my height from my grandfather.” He says shortly. She starts to circle him slowly, always keeping her distance.

“ _ Vader.” _ She says slowly, as though chewing on the word as she speaks it. 

Ben feels the bleeding kyber crystal hanging in a saber at her waist, hidden between layers of black fabric. He reaches out for the force. She may have the training to outdo him, but the Force was a creature of balance, it would not leave him without a chance. He reaches for the saber with his mind, imagining pulling the metal into his hand. 

It must have started to work because the next thing he knows, The Dark One is at his back, her warm body pressed against him, her burning red sabre mere inches from his neck. Ben has seen many lightsabers, even sith lightsabers but he had never seen one like this. It was a saberstaff, like Darth Maul’s, but it  _ crackled _ as though it were not a  _ broken  _ kyber so much as a  _ breaking  _ kyber. 

“You  _ dare?  _ You  _ dare  _ to take my own saber from me? Be a man and at least try to kill me with your own saber. Or… do you not have one? No, I don’t think you do. I sense no kyber in your possession… except…” Her gloved hand snakes up to the back of his neck and rips the silver chain off, leaving an angry red line across his throat. 

She retreats from him, her saber going dark as she floats it back to her belt. She clutches her silver prize in her hands, examining it carefully. 

“Give. It. Back.” Ben seeths. 

“Shut up.” She snaps. 

She finds the small piece of carved Kyber and examines it. Ben’s chest is hot with anger. She stands, toying with his legacy and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

“What is it?” She asks, her voice eerily soft. 

“My grandmothers. My grandfather gave it to her. My mother put it on the chain and gave it to me when I turned sixteen.” The words slip from Ben’s mind like melted butter. Ben reels. Mom and Luke had sworn not to influence each other or Ben with the force. Ben used it sometimes, like sleight of hand, and only in desperate situations… but it had never been done to him. 

She had done it so easily, pulling the information from his mind like it was tied to a silk string lying ready for her. 

“ _ Vader.” _ she says for the second time that day, pocketing the heirloom.

She steps near him, her head only nearly reaching up to his chin. Her gloved hands reach up to him and land on his temples. 

He thinks he would like to see her face before she kills him. 

Alas. 

  
  
  



	2. What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No. You’re wrong. A waste is the Order using you like a weapon. A waste is you using yourself as a weapon. I see it in you… the conflict. As much as I may be pulled to the dark… you are also pulled to the light.” Ben whispered.

CHAPTER 2 - _ What I Want - _ Ben

Ben’s scull felt heavy, as though he were a forgotten marionette doll. His muscles ached against his metal restraints. 

“You’re awake. Good, I was growing impatient.” A familiar soft voice says. Ben looks up to see a small hooded figure seated a couple feet away from him, the lines of her robes only faintly illuminated by a harsh fluorescent light. 

The Dark One rose to her feet and stepped towards him.

“Where is the resistance base?” She finally asked him.

“What is your name?” He questioned, ignoring her interrogation.

“None of your business. Tell me where it is or I’ll take the information by force.” She gritted out.

“You could try. It would be risky though… I could turn it against you. I could find your name, your master, your secrets. Is it worth the risk when you could just trade me simple answers for answers?” He pushed. He would die before giving up resistance secrets, but she didn’t know that. 

“Rey. My name is Rey.” She said softly, as though perhaps he would forget it if she were quiet enough. 

“Rey? The  _ Dark One  _ is named  _ Rey?”  _ He said, cocking an eyebrow at her. She ignored the jab.

“Why don’t you have a lightsaber?” She asked.

“Because I don’t like them. I am not a Jedi, nor do I wish to be.” He explained. There couldn’t be any harm in telling her these things, besides, learning about her could provide necessary information for the resistance.

“Why do you hide yourself?” He asked, perhaps more from true curiosity than strategy.

“People are scared of what they do not know. Why did you not run from me on Takodana?” She responded.

“You would have caught us. I did not want my father in more danger than he gets into on his own.” Ben said, surprised by his own honesty.

“You would do that for your father?” She asked, seeming surprised.

“Of course. Wouldn’t you?” He responded.

“Is that your question? If I would die for my father?” She asked, her voice harsh.

“No. Where am I?” He clarified.

“The Finalizer. Why are you not trained as a Jedi. You have… potential I cannot believe that the resistance would pass up the opportunity to have a second Luke Skywalker.” She responded. Her question felt like a punch to the gut.

“No. You don’t get to ask that yet.” He told her.

“I want to know.” She demanded.

“Take off your hood. I’ll tell you why if you show me your face.” Ben said, his throat tight with anticipation.

“No.” She snapped.

“You are afraid of me.” He guessed.

“No.” She said, trying to defend her reputation. 

Ben pulled away from the board he was strapper to, straining against his restraints.

“Then show me your face.” He said, giving her an ultimatum.

She was still for a moment, contemplating her choices, before her hands were on the hem of the oversized hood. She lifted it, letting it fall limply behind her and Ben lost his breath.

Her face was small and delicate. Her rosy cheeks were splattered with constellations of freckles. Her lips were soft and pink, turned down at the edges in a frown. She looked innocent, but Ben knew better than that. 

“How old are you?” Ben asked once he regained his senses. She looked young, even younger than him. Too young for someone who had done the things she had done. 

“Nineteen.” She said defensively. 

“How long have you been training?” He asked. Luke had  _ started  _ training when he was nineteen and he managed to cripple the empire for a while. How long had she been training?

“Longer than you. Why aren’t you trained?” Rey asked, her hazel eyes locked on his. Ben decided she was far scarier this way than with the cape. 

“I was… for a while. It wasn’t for me.” He said, trying to be as vague as possible.

“Wasn’t for you? No, no, you’re not telling me something…” She gathered, squinting her eyes at him. He felt the silky pull of her mind and he pushed it off. 

“Don’t do that.” He growled. 

“I won’t do it if you tell me the truth.” She argued.

“I’m not meant to be a Jedi. Too much Vader in me.” He said, the words tearing at his gut.

“I sense it. I understand… The light side is harsh and cruel… it scalds those of us tainted by emotion.” Rey’s eyes seemed to soften as she spoke. It frightened Ben.  _ She  _ frightened Ben. This creature, this woman. The Dark One, capable of unspeakable horrors, yet underneath it all, just a pretty girl. 

“The Jedi path was not for me.” He restates. 

“And so you abandoned it. Left your uncle to be the last Jedi and grew into the path of your father. A  _ smuggler.  _ It’s a waste of you. They were wrong… there’s not too much Anakin in you… There’s just enough…” Rey said, her eyebrows knitting together in sympathy. 

“No. You’re wrong. A  _ waste  _ is the Order using you like a weapon. A  _ waste _ is you using yourself as a weapon. I see it in you… the conflict. As much as I may be pulled to the dark… you are also pulled to the light.” Ben whispered. 

“I am  _ not  _ a waste.” She snapped, stepping away from him as her face contorted in anger. 

“No, you’re not. However you are wasting your potential. You’re too caught up in your own mental cage to see what’s right in front of you. Too busy be a hound for the new Empire to see the bigger picture. You’re not a waste but you are wasting away.” He said as he gripped the force, letting it slide through him and into the room, pulling her violently against the back room and ripping his restraints off. 

She strains away from the wall, trying to free herself with a snarl. Ben stood up and walked to her. He lifted a bare hand to her temple. 

“You underestimated me. You underestimated the light. You may have an empire who trembles at your feet but you are not invincible..” He said, looking down at her face as she struggled. 

Ben felt her mind, racing and angry at first but under that was the familiar feeling of fear. Ben reached back into his own mind and found a patch of sunlight. A spot of warmth to push into her mind, letting it grow and overcome her as she fell into a deep slumber. 

She fell off the wall and Ben caught her, lowering her gently to the floor before he exited the room. 

  
  


…

It took two days to get back to the resistance base on Ajan Kloss. Two days to get back to his mother. Escaping the Finalizer was easier than it should’ve been, but then again, Ben had been learning how to sneak around the First Order his whole life. 

“If you  _ ever  _ do that again I’ll send you on a  _ long  _ vacation to Hoth.” Leia chastised him when he finally returned. Ben reached down to pull her into a tight hug. 

“I love you too mom.” He said setting her down. Han leaned against mom’s desk.

“I told you he’d be fine.” Dad huffed out. 

“Oh shut up Han, you said the Dark One was coming for him and that you’d failed as a father.” Leia scolded, making Han’s years turn a shade of bright red. 

“About that… I did meet the Dark One. I- I had a conversation with her.” Ben stammers. 

Mom shot him an inquisitive look. “Her?” She asks.

“Yeah, her. She’s… not what we thought.” Ben sighed, thinking of her soft lips.

“And what exactly did we think?” Leia questioned.

“Look, I don’t know. She’s strong with the force, and trained well in matters of the dark side… but she’s young. Mom, she’s  _ nineteen.  _ And she’s like me, she’s dark but she is pulled to the light.” Ben confides.

“You’re not dark kid.” Han says, making a rare comment on matters of the force.

“You know what I mean.” Ben says, holding his mother’s eye contact. 

“You said you two talked? What did you talk about?” Leia asked.

“Nothing really. She wanted to understand me, to learn my secrets and so I traded her. She would answer my questions and I would answer hers… not anything important though. Just… things about me.” Ben said, thinking back to their strange interactions. 

“What did you learn?” Mom asked, her forehead creased with worry. 

“Her name is Rey. She’s young but I think she’s been trained from a young age. She’s scared though. She hides behind cloaks and her power so that people don’t see her for what she is. She’s young and scared and volatile. She has some  _ infatuation  _ with grandfather and… she thinks she can turn me to the dark side.” Ben said.

Mom’s face was heavy with contemplation. 

“How did you get out?” She finally asked. 

“She underestimated me. She became distracted and I put her to sleep.” Ben spoke, leaving out their final interaction.

“You  _ put her to sleep.  _ You put the Dark One to  _ sleep?”  _ Dad asked angrily. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Leia shook her head at Ben. 

“You did the right thing… except perhaps you could’ve taken her here. I think perhaps… that there is a chance that she could become an asset to us…” Leia said, squinting her eyes in thought. 

“We need to talk to Luke.” Ben said.

“Yes, yes we do.” Leia agreed. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter two!  
> All comments are appreciate!  
> Stay safe<3


	3. Sight Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much listened to this song on repeat the entire time i wrote this chapter, so I figured I'd link it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSghX91xdPc&list=TLPQMTQwNDIwMjAfncv-Zm2B6w&index=65
> 
> Hope you enjoy a chapter from Rey's perspective!

CHAPTER 3 - _ Sight Unseen _ \- Rey

It was the first time Rey had slept well in years. She dreamt of cool breezy nights on jakku, when she would climb atop her AT-AT and watch the colors of the sunset as it faded into night. Back when all she knew of the force were the legends of Luke Skywalker, the resistance hero who wielded a lightsaber. 

She awoke to the cold metal floor of the interrogation chamber, alone. Memories of the smuggler’s last words to her echoed through Rey’s mind.  _ You may have an empire who trembles at your feet but you are not invincible.  _ He was right, she underestimated him. She wouldn’t do it again. 

Snoke had seared it into her brain. That she had an equal in the force. Snoke had told her about the Skywalker heir, the grandson of Vader. Snoke had threatened her with it when she refused to train or kill something.  _ Kill or be killed.  _ If she became soft or weak she would end up on the bad end of Ben Organa Solo’s lightsaber. 

Snoke told her how they would not give her dignity in death. They would rejoice at her end, leaving her corpse to rot in the dirt.  _ They see you as a monster so  _ be  _ a monster.  _

Rey had spent nearly a decade molding herself into the Dark One. Hiding her weakness under layers of black cloth. She wasn’t a scavenger girl from Jakku, she was the heir to the Empire. Yet, in a single conversation, he had stripped it away from her. 

She’d told him her name. Showed him her face. She’d bared herself and as much as in the moment she thought she was doing it to gain intel on the resistance, deep down she knew that wasn’t it. She  _ wanted  _ him to know her name. She  _ wanted  _ him to see her face. 

Some part of her wanted to prove Snoke wrong. She wanted to make Ben Organa Solo think that she was more than a monster. Somewhere deep inside Rey’s mind she wanted him to think she was worth saving. 

Her fairytale dreams of being carried off by some prince evaporate as she climbs off the cold floor. She reached under her cloak and into one of her pockets, pulling out the small trinket. Queen Padme’s necklace, he hadn't taken it. 

…

  
  


“You failed me.” Snoke chastised as Rey kneeled before him.

“Yes master.” She responded, still staring at the bottom hem of his gold robes. 

“I recall that I have warned you for years about the Skywalker boy and yet you finally get your chance at him and you let him go…” Snoke continues. 

“I didn’t  _ let him go.  _ He  _ escaped.” _ Rey growls already preparing herself for his punishment for her insubordinate rules.

“He  _ escaped,  _ you say? Tell me my apprentice how a half trained jedi bested  _ you,  _ the Dark One! The heir to the Empire!” Snoke said, feigning innocent questioning. 

“Don’t be stupid. He’s no Jedi youngling, he’s the heir to  _ Vader.  _ If you recall, when Luke Skywalker bested the Old Empire, he was far less trained than his nephew is now. I don’t seem to remember the history books saying anything about _ you _ stopping  _ him _ .” She snarled. Her words were fighting words, words that would cause her pain. She didn’t care, the punishment would be worth the reward of defending herself against his childish bullying.

Rey felt the familiar jolt of force from Snoke throw her off her knees and to the ground. She scrambled to her feet again as he spoke.

“ _ Ben Solo _ is no Luke Skywalker and  _ you  _ are no  _ Palpatine.”  _ He spat. She’d hit a nerve mentioning the Old Empire.

“We are equals in the force. You said it yourself, you  _ beat it into my head.  _ And now you dane to act shocked when we are equally matched?” Rey argued, her face bunching up in anger.

“I said he would be your equal if you were  _ weak.  _ No lightsider is ever equal to a trained sith. You have the power of the darkside at your fingertips, do not be his shadow, be the night to overcome the day. Be the bringer of death.” He hissed, leaning away from his throne and snarling down at her. 

“You underestimate the lightside. It is foolish.” Rey responded.

“No, I overestimated  _ you.  _ Now get out before I decide to make an example of you.” Snoke said cruelty. 

With much resentment, Rey turned and stormed out of the throne room. She needed to hit something, to wreck something. She walked, until the frigid air hit her face, ignoring the storm troopers scampering out of her way as she went.

As soon as she hit the woods of Ilum she pulled out her saber.  _ Aphelion,  _ she had named her lightsaber when she had made it. The point when a planet was farthest from it’s suns. It was a reminder, her night would come, when the Skywalkers would be far from their light and she would strike them down. Only, in this moment it wasn’t only a Skywalker she was thinking about, it was Snoke.

The snowy trees around her glowed red in the reflection of Aphelion as she cut them down. Her swings were wild and angry, not the practice combat maneuvers she fought with. Rey let Aphelion swing as she wished, flying through the air as the trees crumbled to ash around them. 

It was once she stopped, crumpeling to her knees in the deep snow, that she felt it. The hum in the force. The feeling of sickening light burning her mind. She looked up.

Ben stood still as can be, his eyes fixed on hers.

“What is this?” He asked auditorily.

“I should be asking you that.” She said, barely more than a whisper as she tried to parse if this was a trick or a hallucination.

“So it isn’t you who’s doing this…” He said, his eyebrows reaching towards each other in confusion.

“No. It’s not.” She snapped. 

He stayed still, watching her.

“Where are you?” He asked, his face full of unreadable thoughts.

“A forest.” She said bitterly.

“I don’t see any trees, just you.” He says, almost as a question.

“I cut them down.” She sighed.

“No, all I see is you… can you see my surroundings?” He asked, looking around at invisible objects.

Rey thought about not answering him. She had no reason to. 

“No, it’s just you.” She answers.

“Why were you cutting trees down?” He enquires, his voice oddly relaxed for the situation at hand.

“I wanted to.” Rey responds, still seated in the snow.

“Ah.” He says, but it’s not sarcastic, it’s as though he learned something about her. It alarms Rey.

“What?” Rey asks frantically.

“I understand it.” He elaborated.

“You understand  _ what?” _ Rey asked with growing frustration.

“I used to crush rocks. No, maybe boulders is a better term… with the force that is. When I got angry. When I was belittled.” He responded.

Rey climbed hastily to her feet. 

“I am not a  _ child.”  _ She defended. She was no angry child throwing temper tantrums.

“No. You’re not. I’m just saying, I get it. I get you.” He says.

“You don’t  _ get me.  _ You don’t know me.” Rey hissed.

“No. I don’t think anybody knows you.” He responded almost wistfully.

“I’m not a monster.” She retorted bitterly. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to see her humanity. He was supposed to prove all the things Snoke said to be wrong.

“You are. In a way. In a broken way…” He thought out loud, hsi eyes full of patronizing pity.

“I am not broken.” She growled, willing her lightsaber off the ground and into her hand. She lunged forward, slashing a long stroke from his shoulder to his waist only to find him gone before Aphelion even had the chance to singe his leather jacket.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't respond to your comments, I'm really bad at figuring out what to say but I *really* appreciate each one of them and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story!
> 
> Stay Safe <3


	4. Pull

CHAPTER 4 - _Pull_ \- Rey

“I swear to the force, one of these days Snoke is going to end up on the wrong end of someone's blaster.” Rey ranted as she paced Armitage's quarters. 

“If you keep saying stuff like that you’ll end up on the wrong end of the Praetorian guards blasters.” Armitage responded as he poured steaming water into two mugs.

“I’d like to see them try.” Rey grunted, throwing herself onto his grey couch. 

“It’s just ridiculous! He sits there on his throne bullying the galaxy into submission by using  _ me,  _ and yet he still treats me as though I am a petulant child.” Rey ranted.

“Rey, he treats everybody like a petulant child. To be fair though, he’s so old, in a way everyone  _ is  _ a petulant child.” Armitage said gently dipping two tea bags into their mugs.

“I think I could take him.” Rey says quietly, unsure of the words as they slip off her tongue. Across the room Hux stills, slowly turning around to look at her. 

“Don’t say things like that.” He warns in a hushed tone as though Snoke could be listening to him.

“I think I could. I think it would be worth it… I mean,  _ think  _ about it Armitage… having him gone. Me as Supreme Leader, you as my second in command? We could help the galaxy… stop Snoke’s unnecessary violence…” Rey whispered, images of herself on his throne flashing through her head.

“You’d get yourself killed… you’d get  _ both _ of us killed. Rey, he’s the strongest creature in the galaxy… Nobody, not even you is a match for him.” Hux said seriously walking to her, leaving their tea forgotten on the counter.

“He’s not.” Rey murmured.

“He’s not what?” Hux said sitting on the chair across from her.

“He’s not the strongest creature in the galaxy. He’s scared of something, Luke Skywalker. Armie, he’s scared of Luke Skywalker.” Rey said, her eyes wide in realization.

“Everybodies scared of Luke Skywalker… it doesn’t mean anything. Skywalker would happily kill Snoke given the chance, but he would also kill you and me and all of the innocent citizens of the Order.” Armitage warned.

“No… no Armie… I think I have a plan....” Rey murmured as the puzzle pieces of a plan fell into place in her mind.

“What?” Hux asked hesitantly.

“Ben Solo… He thinks he knows me, he thinks there is light in me… If I pretend, if I pretend to let him in… If I make him think that I am rising to the light I believe I could convince him to help me, even his uncle… I think they would help me kill Snoke.” Rey explained, her eyes wide with realization.

“They’d kill you. You know the stories… If they have even an inkling that you are lying, they’ll kill you. Rey… if they find out, they’ll kill you and if Snoke finds out, He’ll kill you. Don’t do this, it’s not worth it.” Hux begs.

“It  _ is  _ worth it. Think about it Armie, the power? We could rule the galaxy.” Rey says grabbing his pale hand and squeezing it.

“Rey, we’ll end up dead. Even if you pulled this off, what would you do after? When Snoke is dead and there is nothing between you and the Skywalkers?” Armitage reasoned.

“I’ll kill them. I can do it, I know I can. I’ll turn Ben Solo to the dark, if he doesn’t come on his own first, and I’ll teach him the ways of the dark side… Together we’ll kill Luke Skywalker and the reign of the First Order will stand unthreatened and supreme.” Rey explained.

Armitage sat silently, his mind heavy with thought as he contemplated her words. 

“I’ll be careful, Armie. You won’t be in danger. I can see through Solo… He won’t see it coming.” Rey pushed further.

“And this…  _ force connection  _ you have, that won’t let him figure out what you’re doing?” Armitage asked.

“No Armie, it'll help. Trust me. Luke Skywalker will kill Snoke, and I will turn Ben Solo to our side where he will strike his uncle down. I promise.” Rey vowed.

…

It wasn’t until Rey was in her quarters at the end of the day that he next appeared. Her conversation with Armitage still hung in her head like a scandalous secret, only it was  _ scandalous,  _ it was  _ dangerous.  _

A shiver ran up her spine as Rey walked towards her bedroom. She froze, her hand on the doorframe and she looked over her shoulder to see him standing there. His eyes were wide as he took her in, his gaze flickering over her loose hair and down over her nightdress to her bare legs. 

He was standing, his sharp face illuminated by dim overhead lights that Rey couldn’t see. He wasn’t wearing as much as he had been the last time they had seen each other. The white sleeves were messily cut off his shirt and his pants were soft looking and worn. Pajamas. 

“Now’s not a great time.” Rey said, pointedly tearing her eyes off his body.

“Yeah, me neither.” He responded.

“I still have it. The necklace.” Rey informed him.

“Keep it safe.” He asked, pain lingering somewhere in his voice.

“Why should I?” Rey said, knowing perfectly well that she was going to protect it.

“It’s important to me.” He responded as though that should mean something to her.

“I could say the same about my privacy.” She bit out.

“It’s not like I have any control over this timing.” Ben responded.

“Yeah I know what a force bond is.” Rey responded, feeling the silky material of her nightdress slide further up her thigh as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Then you know it doesn’t make sense why we have one.” Ben said, sitting down on some invisible chair.

“It makes sense… in a way. We’re not masters and students, but we’re equals… two sides of the force. Opposites.. ” Rey suggested.

“We’re more alike than you care to admit.” He responded, no cruelty in his deep voice.

“And how is that?” Rey asked, watching him as he stood and took a step towards her.

“We both feel the pull… to the wrong side, to each other.” He answered as though it were obvious. Rey’s chest fluttered at the implication of his words. This was her moment, she had to make him think he had her in his trap.

“The pull?” She asked meekly, looking up at him as he neared.

“I think you want to be me. Or maybe just to be with me… I think you feel it just like I do… you feel the cruelty of the force. It feels-” He started to say as he stood over her.

“It feels like the force is pulling us.” She cut him off, finishing his sentence.

“Ahhh, yes. You do feel it.” He said with a small pained smile. Rey felt hot despite the cold room. 

“It feels  _ right  _ to be near you and I just can’t understand why… it- it scares me.” Rey whispered. 

“Don’t be scared. I feel it too.” He murmured, his glance hovering over her lips. 

Rey made a split second decision. 

His lips were soft against hers as she pulled him down into a burning kiss. Rey’s fingers wound through his soft hair as she pulled him towards her. This wasn’t the plan but as soon as her lips were on his, she forgot about everything else. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him.

He tasted like honey as his lips moved against hers. Rey nipped his bottom lip and he let out a guttural moan. Rey stumbled backwards as he pushed her back against the doorframe, his hands lifting her enough for her to wrap her legs around his hips.

Her back arched as his tongue slipped into her mouth and her heels dug into the back of his thighs. This was wrong, this was Ben Organa Solo, her enemy, but it felt so  _ right.  _

Rey pulled his hair, just hard enough for him to wince and she pushed back against him, her toes reaching for the metal floor. Rey kissed his neck, right under his ear and his head rolled back. She drank in his moans as she kissed and nibbled his neck. His hand reached up to her chest, his thumb brushing over her hard nipple making her breath hitch in her throat. 

He took advantage of her momentary distraction from his neck and he pushed her back to the wall, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the wall above her. He looked down at her, his dark eyes making her feel naked under his gaze. She squeezed her thighs together and his lips found hers again, hungry for her. 

She tried to push against him, to pull away from the wall but he held her still as he tasted her. Rey whined, desperate for him to touch her. He switched his grip so he held both her wrists in one of his hands above their heads. His free hand reached down to grip the top of her thigh, pushing up her dress. His thigh pushed her thighs apart leaving Rey to desperately try to push her cunt up against it, only to find it was too low to reach while he pulled her wrists up. 

She cried out into his mouth in desperation only to feel his lips form a smirk against hers. She needed  _ more.  _ She got  _ nothing.  _

All at once, he was gone. 

Rey’s knees gave out and she sank to the floor, her breaths hot and heavy as her head fell back against the cold metal wall. 

Fucked. She was  _ so  _ fucked. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had the first 4 chapters plotted out when I started writing this but it's totally changed course since then... I guess that's just the nature of my writing though, gotta let the characters do what they want too! (and in this case that seems like *eachother* is what they want to do.)
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to @Rey_Organa_Solo!
> 
> I just hit 10k user hits and I'm so grateful to all of you who read my stories, it means the world to me<3


End file.
